Cache
by finmagik
Summary: Tegan discovers the Doctor has a dirty secret. FiveTegan


-1Tegan knocked the door of the Doctor's bedroom. There was no reply she knocked again and said: "Doctor? Doctor are you in there?"

No answer. She sighed and knocked at the door one more time. The door swung open a crack. The doctor clearly wasn't here. She hesitated for a moment wondering if she should go in, after all it would be snooping. But the moment passed, and she decided to investigate, after all he'd been in the room she shared with Nyssa. Why not see his room. She opened the door all the way and stepped into the room.

Like every other part of the tardis the walls were covered by white roundels. The room was in chaos, there was a pile of various alien artifacts in one corner, exercise equipment and weights in another a working train set that threaded it's way through the mess, there was a work bench with some unfinished invention, an over flowing bookcase that had everything from ancient scrolls to modern paperbacks. And in one corner a very neatly made single bed with a nightstand to one side, on the nightstand was book.

There was no place to sit so Tegan threaded her way through the mess and sat on the edge of the bed. She picked up the book, the cover was a plain tan and the title was: The Adventures of a school boy.

She picked up the book, _this must be some story about a boy who wins the big cricket match. _She thought.

She turned to a page at random and began to read. And her mouth dropped open in shock, it was nothing of the kind, it was pornography. She re-read the page she was on, it was bit old fashioned, a bit wordy, and bit silly. She put down the book and went over to the book case. Passing her eyes over a shelf she saw titles such as  The way of man and maid, The Lustful Turk, The romance of Lust,My secret life, The romance of Chastisement and many others. She picked up a book at random and began to read.

She tired to picture The Doctor reading this perhaps at night, alone in his room. She started to laugh, the idea of the Doctor, who tired to so proper and good reading filthy old books. Then her laughter stopped, an image appeared in her mind. The Doctor naked in bed reading one these books with one hand, stroking himself with the other. She tired to banish it, it was such a…. awful…ludicrous… idea. But then again it wasn't, the idea of the Doctor alone, aroused, sent a tingling sensation through her body. She picked up the book again and continued to read. It was an unintentionally funny, and she was enjoying herself.

She was lost in a paragraph about white thighs and dark mossy hair when she heard a cough behind her.

She turned around, standing in the doorway was The Doctor his hands in his pockets, a cross expression on his face.

"What are you doing in my room?!" He demanded.

With a smile, showed him the cover of the book and said: "A bit of light reading."

He blushed scarlet, and the crossness vanished replaced with acute embarrassment "Oh, that well you see my last regeneration liked that…. That.. Sort of thing…"

"Doctor! You're lying!" Tegan said with a laugh.

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, I collect Victorian erotica, other people collect butterflys. There is nothing wrong with that."

"No wonder you always dash off somewhere when we land in the Victorian era!" Tegan said.

"It's purely an academic interest you see," The Doctor said, regaining confidence.

"It's alright I mean how could anyone be aroused by this anymore," Tegan said and began to read:

'_O! O! I cried out. But he did not heed my protests, He kissed me fiercely again and again, 'O Sir, please stop!' I cried out as I felt his hands upon my thigh. Higher and higher his fingers climbed. Soon I found myself prey to strangest and pleasantest sensations coming from the place where my legs joined. My protests ceased and I returned his kisses with equal vigor….'_

Tegan looked up and laughed. "It's so silly!" she exclaimed.

Then she saw the Doctor's face, his eyes were dilated, his lips parted.

"It turns you on doesn't it?"

"Tegan I'm a Time-lord, I don't have the same--" The Doctor began.

Tegan rolled her eyes at him.

"--I'm not even human how can you--?" The Doctor continued.

"Doctor…" Tegan sighed.

He looked down and fiddled with the celery on his lapel and said in a very quiet voice. "Yes, yes it does."

"When I read that, I saw the way you looked at me," She said. "Doctor, do I turn you on?"

"Tegan!" The Doctor exclaimed flushing again.

She got up from where she was sitting and moved towards him, he didn't move away. She brushed against as she closed the door behind him. And smiled slowly.

"I'd say you are," she said.

"Tegan, it's a purely physical re-" He began.

She stopped his words with a gentle kiss. He looked at her in shock, moved her hips against his erection and he let out a small moan. She kissed him again. And he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard and passionately. She kissed him, her tongue lingering in his mouth, her hips grinding against his taut trousers. She broke the kiss and took him by the hand and lead him to the bed. Tegan knocked the door of the Doctor's bedroom. There was no reply she knocked again and said: "Doctor? Doctor are you in there?"

No answer. She sighed and knocked at the door one more time. The door swung open a crack. The doctor clearly wasn't here. She hesitated for a moment wondering if she should go in, after all it would be snooping. But the moment passed, and she decided to investigate, after all he'd been in the room she shared with Nyssa. Why not see his room. She opened the door all the way and stepped into the room.

Like every other part of the tardis the walls were covered by white roundels. The room was in chaos, there was a pile of various alien artifacts in one corner, exercise equipment and weights in another a working train set that threaded it's way through the mess, there was a work bench with some unfinished invention, an over flowing bookcase that had everything from ancient scrolls to modern paperbacks. And in one corner a very neatly made single bed with a nightstand to one side, on the nightstand was book.  
There was no place to sit so Tegan threaded her way through the mess and sat on the edge of the bed. She picked up the book, the cover was a plain tan and the title was: The Adventures of a school boy.  
She picked up the book, this must be some story about a boy who wins the big cricket match. She thought.  
She turned to a page at random and began to read. And her mouth dropped open in shock, it was nothing of the kind, it was pornography. She re-read the page she was on, it was bit old fashioned, a bit wordy, and bit silly. She put down the book and went over to the book case. Passing her eyes over a shelf she saw titles such as The way of man and maid, The Lustful Turk, The romance of Lust,My secret life, The romance of Chastisement and many others. She picked up a book at random and began to read.  
She tired to picture The Doctor reading this perhaps at night, alone in his room. She started to laugh, the idea of the Doctor, who tired to be so proper and good reading filthy old books. Then her laughter stopped, an image appeared in her mind. The Doctor naked in bed reading one these books with one hand, stroking himself with the other. She tired to banish it, it was such a…. awful…ludicrous… idea. But then again it wasn't, the idea of the Doctor alone, aroused, sent a tingling sensation through her body. She picked up the book again and continued to read. It was an unintentionally funny, and she was enjoying herself.  
She was lost in a paragraph about white thighs and dark mossy hair when she heard a cough behind her.  
She turned around, standing in the doorway was The Doctor his hands in his pockets, a cross expression on his face.

"What are you doing in my room?!" He demanded.

With a smile, showed him the cover of the book and said: "A bit of light reading."

He blushed scarlet, and the crossness vanished replaced with acute embarrassment "Oh, that well you see my last regeneration liked that…. That.. Sort of thing…"

"Doctor! You're lying!" Tegan said with a laugh.

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, I collect Victorian erotica, other people collect butterflys. There is nothing wrong with that."

"No wonder you always dash off somewhere when we land in the Victorian era!" Tegan said.

"It's purely an academic interest you see," The Doctor said, regaining confidence.

"It's alright I mean how could anyone be aroused by this anymore," Tegan said and began to read:  
'O! O! I cried out. But he did not heed my protests, He kissed me fiercely again and again, 'O Sir, please stop!' I cried out as I felt his hands upon my thigh. Higher and higher his fingers climbed. Soon I found myself prey to strangest and pleasantest sensations coming from the place where my legs joined. My protests ceased and I returned his kisses with equal vigor….'

Tegan looked up and laughed. "It's so silly!" she exclaimed.  
Then she saw the Doctor's face, his eyes were dilated, his lips parted.  
"It turns you on doesn't it?"

"Tegan I'm a Time-lord, I don't have the same--" The Doctor began.

Tegan rolled her eyes at him.

"--I'm not even human how can you--?" The Doctor continued.

"Doctor…" Tegan sighed.

He looked down and fiddled with the celery on his lapel and said in a very quiet voice. "Yes, yes it does."

"When I read that, I saw the way you looked at me," She said. "Doctor, do I turn you on?"

"Tegan!" The Doctor exclaimed flushing again.

She got up from where she was sitting and moved towards him, he didn't move away. She brushed against him as she closed the door behind him. And smiled slowly.

"I'd say you are," she said.

"Tegan, it's a purely physical re-" He began.

She stopped his words with a gentle kiss. He looked at her in shock, moved her hips against his erection and he let out a small moan. She kissed him again. And he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard and passionately. She kissed him, her tongue lingering in his mouth, her hips grinding against his taut trousers. She broke the kiss and took him by the hand and lead him to the bed.  
He sat on the bed and she began to undress.

"Tegan," He said. "I don't think we should be doing this…."

She ignored him lifting her purple top over her head, and tossing on the floor. She was wearing a white bra underneath, but soon that was dispensed as well reaveling two round, firm, breasts tipped with rosey nipples. The Doctor looked at her his mouth and his eyes wide.

"Would you like to touch them?" She asked.

"Yes," he murmured "Very much so."

She came close to him and sat on his lap. He reached his hand caressed one and then the other. He felt their weight in his hand and cautiously lowered his head to her left breast and licked the nipple. Tegan moaned. He began to suck at the nipple and took the other one between his fingers and rubbed it. The sensations of pleasure built and built inside Tegan until she could wait no longer.

"Doctor… let's fuck." Tegan said.

"If you insist," The Doctor said with a mock sigh.

She got up and took off her skirt, stockings and panties. He undressed as well, this took a little longer. Tegan was laying back on the bed watching as he removed his jacket, his sweater, his shirt, his braces….. He was just getting to his trousers when she decided to take matters into her own hands. She crawled forward and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down to reveal white boxer shorts. She removed these, and looked at the erect cock and patch of yellow above it. She grabbed it and gave it a stroke and then lay back.  
He entered her, she was hot and moist and tight. She gasped at the feeling of having a cock insider her. He thrust into her, gently, tenderly stroking her hair and breasts. She rocked her hips in time to his thrusts. And she whispered in his ear. "This is nice, but I want it hard."

"Ah, you do?" The Doctor said with a wicked smile.

And he thrust his only length into her hard.  
She cried out. He was swift and unforgiving, but she kept up with him at first. He was so fast, so hard, that it almost crossed the threshold of pleasure to pain. She dug her nails into his back.  
She could feel the build up of sensation in her and she came, she came crying his name and raking his back with her sharp nails. But he wasn't done yet, with each renewed thrust came a new wave of bliss, she was crying, she was shuddering. When he exploded inside her and collapsed on top of her. She stroked his hair, as he breathed hard for few moments.

"You were…. Amazing…" she sighed.

He smiled like s school boy and she ruffled his hair.

Another chapter for Romantic conquests of a rogue Timelord. He thought.


End file.
